Question: Ishaan has 5 coconuts for every 8 mangos. Write the ratio of coconuts to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $5:8$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $5 \text{ to } 8$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{5}{8}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{8}$ is the ratio of coconuts to mangos written as a simplified fraction.